Ashley did 38 fewer squats than Tiffany in the morning. Ashley did 23 squats. How many squats did Tiffany do?
Explanation: Ashley did 23 squats, and Tiffany did 38 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $23 + 38$ squats. She did $23 + 38 = 61$ squats.